Short range communication is a technology relating to non-contact short range radio communication. Bluetooth and Near Field Communication (NFC) are representative short range communication technologies that are widely used. Because short range communication technology can be implemented simply, various devices such as a mobile phone are equipped with a short range communication module.
Meanwhile, a stylus pen is a pen-type screen input tool used in conjunction with a touch screen as a means for inputting user input. For example, the stylus pen may be used in conjunction with a resistive touchscreen. However, as a result of the popularity of capacitive touchscreens, the demand and use of the stylus pen has decreased. However, the stylus pen is useful to make a precise input on the digitizer.
N-screen is a technology aimed to support interoperation among devices handling content. In order to accomplish the goal of facilitating enjoyment of the content including audio, video, and pictures continuously on multiple devices having different specifications, many applications are being developed.
The N-screen technology according to the related art lacks in intuitiveness with large amount of user's input manipulations for establishing content sharing environment among the devices. The N-screen technology according to the related art is also limited to the functions of the applications designated by the device. Consequently, providing the user with an intuitive and seamless experience using N-screen technology according to the related art is difficult.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.